El dilema con los fics
by beybladefaaan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los blayders que conocemos se volvieran escritores de sus propias historias? he aquí la respuesta... los "muy inteligentes" comenzaron a reclamar a las autoras todas las barbaridades que escriben sobre ellos y todo lo que recibieron como respuesta fue un reto para escribir el mejor fic del mundo. ¿Que burradas se les ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: ¡hola de nuevo! ¡Estoy con otro fic! **

**Gingka: esta vez es solo comedia.**

**Yo: na, habrá un poco de todo. Y antes de empezar quiero agradecer la colaboración de Ana-chan (ananeko123) . Ella acepto ayudarme a escribir esto, y bueno va dedicado a ella. **

**Kyoya: comienza de una vez...**

**Yo: que mal carácter... bueno Masamune y Gingka. Es su turno.**

**Masamune: disclemer: beyblade y sus personajes no pertenece a la loca, solo nos usa para sus perversos planes.**

**Gingka: aclaraciones: GRITOS EN MAYUSCUSLAS,**_** "pensamientos",**_** -diálogos-. La conversación en Facebook esta en negrita. ****Los estado están subrayados****, **_**los me gusta en cursiva **_**y los comentarios en negrita normal.**

**Yo: espero que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 1: y así es como todo comenzó...

Gingka se paso por décimo tercera vez las manos por la cabeza, sacudiendo sus rojos cabellos, no sabia como todo había terminado tan mal... bueno, si lo sabia; la culpa la tenia esos descerebrados que llamaba "amigos". Sentado en la sala de computación de la wbba, miraba el monitor de un ordenador ya había cambiado de posición unas cien veces, ya le dolía la retaguardia de tanto tiempo que estuvo sentado. Cansado y frustrado trataba de pensar. Supongo que se preguntara que es lo que le sucede a nuestro pelirrojo favorito, he aquí la respuesta:

_**/flashback/**_

Todo había comenzado tan bien, una mañana normal. Eran ya el mediodía y todos los blayders se hallaban en la sala de computación de la wbba. Enfrente de un ordenador se encontraba sentado nuestro pelirrojo favorito, y alrededor de él estaban todos los demás blayders **/**ósea Masamune, King, Kyoya, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, Hikaru, Yuki, Benkey y Ryuga**/ **amontonados mirando la pantalla.

-¡como pueden escribir eso!- decía un Masamune lleno de ira- King y yo...- ambos intercambiaron miradas seguido de un "puajh"

-eso es humillante...- Kyoya lanzo un puñetazo a la pared por causa de la ira, y luego otro al aire que golpeo a Masamune, quien solo se sobo el golpe, mientras miraba el monitor.

-yo y el...- Madoka se señalo a ella y a Gingka y se desmayo pero afortunadamente Tsubasa la sujeto y Kyoya le echo un vasito de agua fría para que reaccionara.

-nosotros...- Kenta y Yu intercambiaron miradas seguidos de un -¡ha!-

-y continua, son muchos...- Gingka enseño la larga lista.

-esto es indignante- Tsubasa estaba rogo del pudor, la vergüenza y la ira.

-ya no puedo seguir- Hikaru se apartó de los demás tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿y se hacen llamar escritoras? ¡Son unas pervertidas!- reclamo Yuki.

-tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- Masamune serró los puños entrecerrando los ojos -están dañando nuestra reputación-

-pero que podemos hacer, no es ilegal expresar sus ideas...- Gingka miro a los demás.

-¡ya se! todos tomen una computadora- ordeno Yu.

-que planeas Yu?- pregunto Benkey quien no había podido pronunciar palabra alguna hasta el momento.

-solo háganlo- todos siguieron las instrucciones del pequeño peli naranja y 15 minutos después estaban todos- menos Ryuga por que el odia esas cosas -conectados en Facebook junto con las autoras.

**Masamune Kadoya: esto es indignante... que nos amen es una cosa, que escriban esas cochinadas es otra.**

_**A Madoka Amano, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami y a 25 personas más le gusta esto.**_

**Rox siniestra: a ti nadie te quiere...**

**Masamune Kadoya: ¡tengo mas fans que tu!**

**Beybladefaaan: eso no es cierto, Rox es una de las mejores autoras de fanfiction y admítelo; a ti nadie te quiere**

**Kyoya Tategami: todos sabemos que nadie lo quiere, ¡pero a mi me aman!**

**Ananeko 123: eres guapo, pero tienes un carácter podrido que resulta molesto para muchos (no me incluyo).**

**Sakura 9801: además si a ti te quieren, te quieren en un fic yaoi con Gingka...**

**Gingka Hagane: ¡a mi no me metan!**

**Rox siniestra: o es Gingka x Kyoya, o es Gingka x Ryuga.**

**Sicópata 14: si yaoi! **

**Beybladefaaan: XD**

**Madoka Amano: hablando de un tema muy importante: POR QUE DEMONIOS HACEN LEMON CONMIGO Y GINGKA!**

**Rox siniestra: por que son la pareja OFICIAL de la serie.**

**Beybladefaaan: odio admitirlo, pero eso es muy cierto. **

**Madoka Amano: TU NI HABLES ME PUSISTE CON EL DECEREBRADO DE MASAMUNE!**

**Beybladefaaan: ¡y eso que! ¡Yo te pongo con quien se me de la regalada gana!**

**Masamune Kadoya: ¡a quien le dices descerebrado!**

**Beybladefaaan: no te metas, esto es entre Madoka y yo.**

**Gingka Hagane: antes de que estas dos empiecen a discutir quiero saber porque escriben esas cosas de nosotros, ningún daño le hemos echo.**

**Sicópata 14: eso es muy sencillo es por que tu y Kyoya hacen una muy linda pareja, además todas, o la gran mayoría somos fujoshis**

**Beybladefaaan: ¡así es! ¡Esa si es una de las mías! ;D**

**Sicópata 14: XD**

**sakura9801: son muy lindos juntos. Y es divertido escribir y compartir ideas con otros escritores.**

**Rox siniestra: no se por qué se molestan, deberían estar alagados por ser el centro de nuestros fics.**

**Kyoya Tategami: tsk, lo dice la loca que odia a Hikaru y que solo le gusta hacerla sufrir.**

**Tsubasa Otori: pobre Hikaru, no se merece algo así...**

**Rox siniestra: ¬.¬...**

**Yuki Misusawa: me gusta si crees que las escritoras de fanfiction son unas pervertidas.**

**A Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Masamune Kadoya, Kyoya Tategami ya 45 personas mas le gusta esto.**

**Kenta Yumia: no puedo creer lo que escriben de mí de Yu...**

**Yu Tendo: son unas depravadas. D: acaso creen que este niño inocente podría hacer tales cosas con su mejor amigo. **_*subió una foto muy tierna suya en su comentario*_

**sakura9801: ¡que tierno!**

**King rey: y todo eso les parece divertido, eso es enfermizo, me dan ganas de vomitar.**

**Hikaru Hazama: no puedo creer que me pongan con Kyoya, con Gingka y hasta con Ryuga!**

**Benkey Anawa: y escribieron que me gusta Kyoya! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! ¡Es como mi hermano!**

**Ananeko 123: ellos se quejan, pero no saben lo difícil que es escribir algo así...**

_**A beybladefaaan, Rox siniestra, Sakura, sicópata 14, Ananeko y a 12 personas mas le gusta esto.**_

**sakura9801: eso es MUY SIERTO. Ellos se quejan, pero nunca intentaron escribir algo como lo que escribimos nosotras.**

**Ananeko 123: invertimos tiempo, esfuerzo y cerebro pensando en todo y ellos ni gracias dicen.**

**Masamune: ¡¿agradecer que?! ¡Se la pasan escribiendo cosas que no son!**

**King rey: como puede pensar que Masamune y yo... agh ¡no puedo ni decirlo!**

**Ananeko 123: perdón alteza, no quisimos ofenderlo.**

**King rey: ¬.¬...**

**Kyoya Tategami: como si fuera tan difícil escribir algo taaan complicado, hasta el bobo de Masamune podría escribir eso.**

_**A Hikaru Hazama, Madoka mano, Gingka Hagane y a 32 personas mas le gusta esto**_

**Masamune Kadoya: si, ¡hasta yo podría!**

**Madoka Amano: me gusta si crees que Masamune no se dio cuenta de como lo llamo Kyoya.**

_**A Ananeko 123, beybladefaaan, Rox siniestra, sincopara 14, sakura9801, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Yuki Misusawa y a 45 personas mas le gusto esto**_

**Sicópata 14: jajaja, ¡no cambia!**

**Gingka Hagane: volviendo al tema, podrían dejar de escribir eso... no nos molesta que nos pongan en un fic de aventuras o drama, pero hacer lemon ya es demasiado.**

**Kyoya: olvida la amabilidad, hay que actuar por la fuerza. ¡Voy a ir por ellas y les voy a cortar las manos! **

**Beybladefaaan: ¡atrévete y te dejo sin herederos!**

**Masamune Kadoya: la loca si da miedo... °~°**

**Rox siniestra: ¡ya se! Ustedes piensan que es muuuy fácil escribir un fic, bueno, vamos a ver que tal lo hacen como escritores en fanfiction.**

**Ananeko 123: ¡que gran idea! Cada uno de ustedes debe subir como mínimo una historia en fanfiction.**

**Beybladefaaan: ¡si! Cada uno debe tener su cuenta y como mínimo 1 historia. Debe ser el mejor fic que hayan escrito en toda su vida. **

**sakura9801: a ver cuantos review les dejan.**

**Sicópata 14: y deben hacer yaoi! Alguno de ustedes debe hacer yaoi.**

**Rox siniestra: se vale todo tipo de temática.**

**Ananeko 123: debe ser el mejor fic escrito en toda la vida de fanfiction.**

**Kyoya Tategami: ¿y como demonios se supone que vamos a escribir algo así?**

**Beybladefaaan: ustedes dicen que es muy sencillo, entonces háganlo.**

**Sicópata 14: TODOS DEVEN PARTICIPAR. Desde el padre de Gingka, hasta Reji incluso los equipos de otros países.**

**Gingka Hagane: ¿incluso los personajes olvidados?**

**sakura9801: ¿como cuales?**

**Gingka Hagane: como Tetsuya Watariwani, o el capitán capri. De ellos no hay fic, o son muy pocos.**

**Rox siniestra: que participen si quieren.**

**Ananeko 123: solo pueden escribir de su serie ósea metal light beyblade.**

**Rox siniestra: y si logran escribir uno que tenga más reviews y más visitas que alguno de los nuestros; les daremos un premio sorpresa.**

**Gingka Hagane: no creo que sea buena idea.**

**Kyoya Tategami: ¡aceptamos!**

**Madoka Amano: ¡si! ¡Ya verán lo buenos escritores que somos!**

**Masamune Kadoya: ¡el baldear numero 1 ganara!**

**/fin flash back/ **

Y así es como todo comenzó. Gingka salió de su trance debido a que la tranquilidad de la sala en la que se encontraba se vio perturbada de pronto por un estallido poderoso, signo de que alguna catástrofe había ocurrido en dicho sitio. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso en ese día por lo que ahora podía tomarse como algo normal, pero el que no estaba normal era el que había causado todo el alboroto...

_Continuara..._

**Yo: espero que les allá gustado, por que la verdad es que me encanto escribirlo. **

**Gingka: si vieran como se reía en el piso...**

**Yu: no sé de qué se reía, si no da mucha risa este capitulo.**

**Gingka: se ríe, por que según ella, nos espera cosas peores.**

**Yo: bien, so les gusto espero su opinión y su comentario.**

**Gingka: también se aceptan amenazas de muerte, ladrillos voladores y todo tipo de cosas, todo dirigidos a las autoras.**

**Tori: *comiendo budín* ¡esperen a ver que sigue!**

**Yo: jajá, si bueno ¡nos despedimos!**

**Todos: sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo: antes de que me maten quiero pedir disculpas por la espantosa demora.**

**gingka: tu siempre estas retrasada...**

**yo: en serio lo lamento, es que hasta hace poco estuve en periodos de examenes, y cuando por fin estoy tranquila... ME DEJO DE FUNCIONAR EL INTERNET! pero ahora estoy lista para volver *hago pose triunfal* **

**tori: esto va dedicado a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews y a los que han esperado pacientemente la continuación de esta locura.**

**yo: bueno no los detengo mas, tsubasa el disclemer, masamune las aclaraciones y kyoya las advertencias.**

**disclemer: beyblade y sus personajes no pertenece a la loca, solo nos usa para sus perversos planes.**

**masamune: ¡**** gritos!,**_** "pensamientos",**_** -diálogos-, los fics escritos por blayders están en negrita. **

**kyoya: ADVERTENCIAS: algunos de los fics de los blayders van a tener yaoi (si no les gustan no lo lean, no queremos quejas) el resto del fic no tendrá nada mas que humor. **

**todos: que lo disfruten!**

CAPITULO 2: frustraciones...

La tranquilidad de la habitación se vio perturbada de pronto por un estallido poderoso, signo de que alguna catástrofe había ocurrido en dicho sitio. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso en ese di a, por lo que ahora podía tomarse como algo normal, pero el que no estaba normal era el que habia causado todo el alboroto.

-¡Siente mi ira, miserable objeto de perdición y maldad!

Vemos a este poderoso blader atacando con su bey y con todo su poder, ojos rojos marca diablo, jadeando cual perro sediento despues de una maratón en el desierto del Sahara, luego de haber liberado tanto su odio como su poder sobre aquella perturbadora cosa que estaba ahí en la mesa.

- ¡Que rayos pasa contigo, pedazote de animal!- cuestiona iracundo el blader de cabello color plata- Es la quinta vez que haces eso y la verdad ya me estas artando, masamune-

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que esta porquería no sirva ¿Como diantres pretendes que termine el mentado fic si ni siquiera puedo poner un miserable puntito?

-¿De que hablas, baboso? que no vez tremenda teclota con el punto arriba del "Alt Gr"

-¿Insinuas que soy tan imbécil como para no encontrar una tecla?-

-Pues...

-¡chicos ya parenle!- grito todo sobresaltado el blayder dueño de pegasus- no ven que hay personas que si intentan hacer un fic!- ya estaba harto de la pelea de los blayders que lo acompañaban.

- Uy si tu, no me digas que por fin estrenas tu cerebro- se burlo kyoya, quien estaba recostado en un sofá observando el espectáculo de la pelea, con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz en las manos.

-ire a ver como le va a madoka...- suspiro sabiendo que esos seguirían con su discusión -le pedire que me preste su computadora- y sin decir mas nada salio de la wbba con dirección a la casa de su amiga.

-y a este que le pasa?- pergunto masamune

-de seguro esta molesto por que le estas contagiando lo bruto-

oye!- replico el pelinegro

– ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió yu que hasta ese momento había estado tirado de rodillas completamente desconsolado sosteniendo entre sus manos las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su compu – dejen de pelear y respeten el dolor ajeno – exclamó haciendo un drama barato.

– No exageres, niñito devora helados– masamune le da un palmadón brutal que casi le rompe unas cuantas costillas – bien sabes que me aloco de vez en cuando

– No ¿En serio? – preguntó tsubasa sarcástico – si no me lo dices jamás en la vida me hubiera dado cuenta

– Mira, ave de corral, no me busques que me encuentras. Además ya estoy harto de este estúpido reto que nos pusieron.

-y que culpita tiene mi compu?- pregunto yu, con lagrimitas a punto de salir.

La razón de todo este escándalo era que "alguien" tuvo la fascinante idea de lanzar un reto a todos los blayders, que los muy valientes aceptaron (traducción: los tarados creyeron que iban a poder ganarle a las autoras en su propio juego y aceptaron el reto sin saber en lo que se estaban metiendo) . Y es que un día, completamente fastidiados de que escribieran barbaridad y media acerca de ellos en los fics, expresaron su descontento y no recibieron más que una afrenta como respuesta. Así que el reto fue lanzado y aceptado de inmediato. Este consistía en que debían escribir el mejor fic del mundo. Así de simple. Si le gustaba al público y recibían comentarios positivos, tendrían un gran premio secreto… de lo contrario tendrían un castigo abominable.

el problema era que nuestro querido y muy irritado amigo masamune no tenia mucha paciencia para escribir... o para ponerle un titulo al fic... o de pensar en una idea, bueno ya me entendieron

Lo peor era que su frustración se convertía en sed de destrucción al por mayor y sin sentido. Muestra de ello es que hasta ahora ya había destruido 3 computadoras de escritorio, una mac y la laptop del pequeño yu. Y todo porque no se decidía como empezar su fic. Como no se ponían de acuerdo para ver que sube su fic primero, hicieron un sorteo en el cual masamune salio primero. Tenía tan sólo un día para hacerlo y no había ni puesto nombre a su historia y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué escribir.

a si que dejando al pobre pelinaranja tirado en el piso, echo bolita y llorando por su fallecida compu, todos, incluido kyoya, se decidieron ir a bey pit, quizás madoka podría darles una idea de como comenzar y así de una bendita vez podría escribir.

al llegar se encontraron a la mecanica y al pelirrojo conversando muy plácidamente, sobre solo dios sabrá que y ya que no madoka no estaba ocupando su compu se las presto para que pudiera comenzar a escribir. Así que, después de beberse chorrocientos litros de agua y limpiarse el sudor de la frente, se sentó en la silla e intentó si quiera tener una idea de qué trataría el fic.

Pero las horas pasaron y nomas no funcionaba bien el cerebro del pobre Masamune, bueno… mas de lo normal. Ya estaba a punto, como siempre, de estallar en cólera cuando de pronto apareció en escena kenta. Curioso, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaban los muchachos.

– ¡Ya estoy harto! No se me ocurre nada – masamune se jalaba de los pelos completamente desesperado

– Si serás… pues tú tienes la culpa por aceptar el reto sin saber si quiera escribir bien tu nombre

– GRACIAS por tu ayuda tsubasa ¿Qué ánimos me das así?

– Pues en vez de hacer dramas deberías echarle agua al asunto porque se te acaba el tiempo para publicar el primer capítulo, no te puedes quedar ahí sentadote con cara de menso esperando que un algún dios te tire un fic del cielo

– ¿En serio crees que eso puede llegar a pasar? – preguntó ilusionado el muy estúpido... digo el bleyder, ante lo que tsubasa casi le cae a palos por bruto

– ¡Pero claro!… es más, creo que se como invocar a los dioses para que te manden el fic – dijo sarcástico

– Está bien, ya entendí – respondió resignado a que no le caería ayuda del cielo

– No, de veritas – siguió fregando tsubasita – Hasta existe un baile ceremonial para eso, es mas o menso así – comienza a menearse de acá para allá de una manera definitivamente indeseable para el ojo humano– oh grandes dioses del olimpo, ayuden a este desdichado ser! bríndenle su conocimiento! y ayúdenlo a escribir un fic!

– Hola – ya iba a maldecir masamune para que deje de hacer sus payasadas su amigo… cuando de pronto se les planta de frente kenta y les pega tremendo susto que ni el mismo nemesis causa – ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó inocentemente ante la cara de horror de los presentes.

– ¡Sufriendo un infarto! ¡Eso hacemos! – gritó gingka que casualmente pego un brinquito y fue a dar a los poderosos brazos de kyoya

– ¿Te me quitas de encima? Plis – preguntó con venita saltada en la frente y todo el pobre, que luego se revisó los pantalones para ver si no se habían mojado

– ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a tocar la puerta? – expresó masamune furibundo

– Sip, pero esto es una tienda, y si dice abierto, es por que se puede pasar

– ¿Ves? Hasta un peque razona mejor que tú… ¿y así pretendes escribir un fic para mañana? – regañó gingka

– todavía no lo has escrito? que mal...-el pequeño kenta detuvo un segundo sus palabras para pensar -oigan y a todo esto, ¿Qué es un fic? – cuestionó el blyader de cabellera verde

Esa simple pregunta dejó a los otros 3 con cara de "¿me repites la pregunta? plis", o sea que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo rayos definir un fic. Se miraron confundidos mientras kenta esperaba una respuesta. Ya estaban a punto de quedar como mensos por no saber explicarse cuando apareció alguien para salvarlos de la humillación total…

– Fic es abreviatura del término fanfiction que literalmente significa "ficción de fans". A menudo abreviado también fanfic. Hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión, anime, manga o cualquier otra obra literaria o dramática. En estos relatos se utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original y se desarrollan nuevos papeles para estos personajes. El término fanfiction hace referencia tanto al conjunto de todos estos relatos como a uno en concreto, según el contexto

Todos voltean estupefactos para ver la gloriosa entrada de aquella persona que no era otro que Dashan wang que llegó hasta ellos y se sentó sobre el sillón de madoka

– ¡Wow! ¡Qué sabio eres! Tus conocimientos son maravillosos e infinitos – alabó gingka

– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – preguntó fascinado masamune

– Así soy yo, mi nivel de inteligencia es altísimo, soy conocedor de los secretos del mundo y del universo, y con una red de información de 4.000 años… además… leí la definición de fic en wikipedia, cualquier tonto lo hace – lo miran con desdén y una gotita de sudor en la cabeza – Noto que no haz siquiera empezado tu fic ¡Qué mal!

– ¡Ay sí! Como si tú ya tuvieras listo el tuyo

– no, pero por lo menos se de que voy a escribir

-no me das una ayudita?- pregunto bien melosos masamune, abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche.

-quitate de encima!-solto exasperado dashan, pegandole en la cabeza lo mas fuerte que podía.

– yo nomas decía...– dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe

– Si serás…- solto gingka mirándolo con reproche.

Bueno, el caso era que el tiempo seguía su marcha y masamune ni la más mínima idea de que escribir. Hasta que kenta, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a curiosear por el lugar, dijo unas palabras que fueron la clave de todo para el blayder

– ¿Y por qué no escribes algo clásico? Total que esas historias siempre son buenas ¿No?

– ¡Eso es! – abrazó al pequeñito y lo zangoloteó como si de un trapo se tratara – voy a escribir un fic con una historia clásica … llamado… llamado… "pinocho el muñeco de madera "

– ¡Wow! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre tan original? – se burló dashan ante tal idea

– ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto extrañado soltando al peque que por fin pudo respirar

– Eso es plagio, debes ser original… ¿Qué ejemplo le das así a este pobre niño al robar ideas de otros autores? – dijo dramáticamente atrayendo a su regazo al pobre kenta

– Otro – suspiró kenta ante ese nuevo intento de asfixiarlo

– ¿Y cómo diantres quieres que lo llame entonces?

– Es tu fic, tú piénsalo

– Bueno, se llamará "un clásico entre clásicos" y dice así…

Se sienta frente a la compu y empieza a redactar emocionado… aunque no contaba con que dashan estaría ahí para fastidiarlo. Tanto madoka como kyoya, ginkga y tsubasa, arrimaron unas sillas, este último hizo lugarcito en su silla para kenta y ya merito se metían todos en la compu tratando de ver lo que iba a escribir el menso que, tras regañarlos para que se alejaran un poquito, tomo aire, invocó a sus musas y comenzó a teclear. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por ignorar esos metiches que tenia por amigos, comenzó el fic…

**UN CLASICO ENTRE CLASICOS**

_**Por MASAMUNE KADOYA**_

**"Era un día como cualquiera, hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una aldea, vivía un viejo carpintero que con mucho esmero creaba su ultimo muñeco de madera al que llamo pinocho..."**

– Momento, momento, momentito – interrumpió dashan ante lo que todos lo voltean a ver feo pues estaban ansiosos de saber que pasaría

– ¿No llevo ni medio párrafo y ya me andas fregando?

– Quedamos en que no deberías plagiar ideas ¡Sé original!

Masamune ya andaba pensando en la más dolorosa y fea forma de mandarlo al infierno, pero eso sería luego pues tenía bastante prisa por escribir el fic antes que se le fuera la inspiración. Así que aguantándose las ganas de asesinar gente, respiró profundo otra vez y tras pensarlo un segundo borró lo último que escribió y corrigió…

**"... un muñeco de nieve al que llamo pinueve el muñeco de nieve..."**

– ¡¿pinueve el muñeco de nieve?! – preguntaron horrorizados los otros

– ¡Contras! ¿Qué ustedes también me van a interrumpir? – se quedaron calladitos con caras de perritos regañados ante la expresión de ira que puso aquel

– Sin comentarios – dijo dashan con gotita en la frente

**"… aquel hombre solo deseaba tener un hijo a quien amar y esa noche pidió el deseo de tener a su tan querido hijo, el hada azul que iba a cumplir el deseo del carpintero…"**

dashan lo mira feo así que de nuevo corrigió tecleando con rabia que casi rompe hasta la mesa, de hecho se oyó el tono de error de Windows que tenia configurado madoka cuando presionas muchas teclas al mismo tiempo. Con decir que la desafortunada dueña de la laptop tomó su celular casi con angustia para encargar una nueva porque segurito estaba de que no saldría con vida... y si no que le pregunten a yu.

**"… el hada gris quería volver realidad el sueño de aquel carpintero…"**

Pero en serio que estaba tan molesto masamune que presionó quien sabe qué cosa y el programa solito se cerró ante la desesperación del otro. Soltó un grito desgarrador y se tiró de rodillas mirando al cielo… bueno, al techo. Los otros se alejaron prudentemente de él y es que había un pequeño problemita

– ¡No lo guardé!

– No te digo que eres un bobo – tsubasa le da un zape

– ¡Ya se perdió TODO mi trabajo!

– ¿Cuál? Si contrabajo escribiste siete líneas – cuestionó madoka con expresión mordaz

– Voy a tener que teclearlo otra vez

Bueno, mientras vuelve a escribir sus siete líneas, tendremos que esperar un poco para saber qué más atrocidades va a escribir sobre... pinueve el muñeco de nieve y el ada gris.

* * *

Una vez reescrito todo, pasó algún tiempo… demasiado, diría yo… y nuestro amigo masamune se encontraba como en estado zombie porque sólo estaba ahí frente a la compu con una cara de concentración absoluta… eso o andaba estreñido el pobre. Mientras tanto los demás ya se habían fastidiado de estar esperando a ver a qué horas iba a continuar de escribir. De hecho madoka ya se había enrollado como gatito en el suelo y estaba en su séptimo sueño. dashan se había puesto a meditar, o a dormir, no tengo idea, por que tenia los ojos serrados. tsubasa estaba babeando sobre sus propios brazos. kyoya recostado en el sofa con un revista en la cara y con sus ronquidos a todo volumen. gingka hasta tenía una burbujita de moco colgando de su nariz que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. Y kenta andaba jugando los jueguitos de su celular.

– Y si le pongo…no, mejor no… o tal vez…

– ¡Ya! – gritó exasperado dashan despertando en el acto a todos – ¡escribe lo que sea pero escribe algo que me desesperaaaaaaas! – dijo jadeando mientras el tarado, digo masamune lo miraba asustado

– Que mal carácter pues

– ¡Termina de una buena vez que no tenemos todo tu tiempo! – ahora sí que ya quería usar su bey con él.

– Ya dashan, ya… – tsubasa lo atrae a su regazo y le frota la cabecita mientras palmeaba su espalda ante la cara de frustración del otro – no hagas coraje que te arrugas pronto, respira profundo, pequeñuelo… dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera…

– ¡Fuera van a estar tus tripas si no me sueltas!

– Mmm, que fea la actitud...– se aleja indignado

– Es que me enferma este tipo. Va a pasar el año, vamos a llegar al siglo XXII y el no termina su "historia clásica"

– Pero no es para tanto, no te enfades con él – defendió tsubasa por lo que masamune agradeció que por lo menos alguien estuviera de su lado, o eso pensaba antes de oír lo siguiente – ya ves que es un poco bruto el pobre, que se puede esperar de un infeliz que no tuvo educación alguna y que no tiene las más remota idea de cómo escribir un fic, da gracias a dios que por lo menos sabe medio usar la compu el tarado este

– tsubasa, mejor no me defiendas ¿Quieres? – suplicó con venita saltada en la frente

– Bueno ¿Vas a escribir o qué? – kyoya se le planta retadoramente

– Ok, pero no me presiones…

**"el ada gris quería volver realidad el sueño de aquel carpintero ****y esa misma noche hizo girar su varita mágica y convirtió a pinuneve en un muñeco con vida.**

**cuando el carpintero despertó y descubrió lo que había pasado, se puso muy feliz y prometió que cuidaría muy bien a su hijo pinueve. **

**pero pinueve era un muñeco muy travieso y un poquito mentiroso y cuando mentía la zanahoria que tenia por nariz crecía hasta hacerse enormemente larga.**

**pinueve conoció un a una cucaracha llamada pepa que se hizo su amiga y su conciencia, pero como pinueve era muy travieso a veces no la escuchaba.**

**un día como cualquiera pinueve se dirigía a la escuela, pero guiados por unos niños muy malos se escapo y se fue a jugar al bosque prohibido, del cual su padre le advirtió no acercarse. allí habitaba un enorme oso que se devoraba a todos los que entraran al bosque. este oso se comió al pobre muñequito de nieve, pero pepa la cucaracha fue corriendo a avisarle al carpintero y este corrió en auxilio de pinueve. para su suerte; el oso tenia mucha cosquillas y con una pluma acarició la barriga del oso, quien de tanto reír vomito a pinueve.**

**el muñequito arrepentido de desobedecer a su padre le pidió perdón y el hada gris que contemplo aquella escena conmovida, convirtió al muñeco de nieve en un niño de verdad.**

_**y vivieron felices para siempre... fin**_

El silencio en la casa de la mecánica era sepulcral. masamune, muy orgulloso de su trabajo, lo guardó de inmediato mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros completamente confundidos. Se volteó hacia ellos y ya iba a preguntar qué les había parecido pero notó que lo miraban como bicho raro.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No será que se te metió agua en el cerebro cuando estabas entrenando en la playa? – interrogó kyoya

– No creo ¿Por? – preguntó inocentemente

– ¿Cómo que por? – tsubasa casi lo agarra a patadas – ¿Qué clase de fic es ese?

– Eso ni siquiera califica como fic. ¿Qué no oíste la definición que di? Tienes que escribir sobre personajes ya creados y ponerlos en un nuevo rol, tú inventaste a pinocho el muñeco de nieve…

– Es pinueve… – replicó

– ¡Lo que sea!... cómo veo que no entendiste te lo voy a tener que explicar con manzanitas y palitos como a los niños de kínder. El reto es hacer el mejor fic sobre nosotros mismos, idiota

– ¿Y ahorita me lo dices? – reclamó aventando la silla de del escritorio.

– Es que me gusta verte sufrir de a gratis

Así que resignado a tener que volver a escribir otro fic, se empezó a rascar la cabeza porque ahora sí que no sabía cómo empezar.

– Lo que pasa es que ustedes están aquí nada más fregando gente y por eso no me concentro así que ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Sáquense para allá!

Los empuja hacia la salida ignorando los reclamos que le hacían, sobre todo de madoka que era la dueño de la casa, pero a masamune le valía un reverendo pepino y también terminó sacándola con un empujón tan violento que terminó la pobre mecanica patas arriba como cucaracha fumigada. Decepcionados y apaleados, nuestros amigos se fueron requeté indignados hacia la wbba precisamente a la sala de computación donde los blayders no hacían otra cosa que vagabundear y perder el tiempo.

al llegar se sorprendieron de ver que, en vez de encontrar tirados de borrachos a todos, estaban pegados a las computadoras que había en el lugar, ademas de que yu, estaba siendo consolado por mei-mei y hikaru

-desgraciado...-solto kyoya al ver a las chicas muy melosas con el pequeño pelinaranja.

En eso cayeron en la cuenta de que todos estaban con audífonos para bloquear el ruido. Pero lo que más les sorprendió eran los gritos de desesperación que provenían de la oficina del director, osea del padre de gingka, ahora entendían por que los audífonos.

decidieron ir a ver por que tanto alboroto en el piso superior, asi que tomaron rumbo a la oficina de ryusei.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una escena un poco perturbadora: ryo estaba en un rincón de la habitación tirado en el suelo abrazando las piernas contra su pecho, se mecía de atrás para adelante y se chupaba el dedo, tenía cara como de zombie y se acercaron extrañados a verlo. Luego susurraba algo que no lograban entender.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – tsubasa lo empuja levemente con el pie

– No puedo pensar, no puedo vivir ¡no puedo respirar! – seguía meciéndose ahora haciendo señas de asfixia

– ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto su hijo

– Es que… es que… es que… ¡No tengo reviews! – casi llorando – ni uno solo, ni uno solito ¿Por qué? – gritando al cielo – ¡Ya no quiero vivir! – lo miran con una megagota en la cabeza

– No exageres, ya llegarán. Debes dar tiempo a los lectores, no te desesperes. ¿Hace cuanto que publicaste? – preguntó madoka mientras lo consolaba

– Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo… una eternidad insoportable diría yo – haciendo drama barato – ya llevo como 5 minutos y nada de nada

Le mandan una mirada asesina y tratan de contenerse para no matarlo ahí mismo. Y es que con tan solo unos minutos ya esperaba tener muchos reviews. Lo ayudaron a incorporarse con delicadeza, (Traducción: kyoya lo jaloneó como si de un títere se tratara y lo sentó bruscamente frente a una compu) dashan le proporcionó un pañuelo para que se limpiara tanto las lágrimas como los mocos que se le escurrían. Entró entonces a su cuenta de FanFiction y con angustia vio que contrabajo tenía 8 hits y andaba como loco apretando F5, F5, F5 cada 0.05 segundos para actualizar la página a ver si de milagrito ya había caído alguno… pero como no cambiaba nada y seguía en ceros, volvió a llorar amargamente ante el trauma de todos

– ¡Ya, hombre! Que vas a mojar el teclado con tus lágrimas y capaz que te explote en la cara – tsubasa lo jala del cuello de la camisa pero el otro ni en cuenta lo tiene.

– Esa sería la menor de mis desgracias, después de esto ¡Ya no quiero vivir!

– ¡Ya! ¡Cálmate! – kyoya le da un par de cachetadas

– Tranquilo – dashan como siempre tratando de poner calma siguiendo las enseñanzas del templo beylin– vamos a leer tu fic a ver qué tal está. Pero no te desesperes, anda… toma una paletita.

Le da el preciado dulce y vemos a ryo tomarlo como si fuera niño chiquito, ¿Qué hacía dashan con una paletita? Eso nadie lo sabe… bueno, sólo dashan. Ryo la lamió despacito mientras sollozaba. Una vez que hubo cesado su amargo llanto, entraron al FanFiction y buscaron el dichosos fic ese. Le preguntaron cómo se llamaba… y ahí empezó todo.

_CONTINUARA..._

**yo: espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de esta locura. Y perdonen si los dejo con ganas de leer el fic de ryo...**

**gingka: esperamos sus opiniones.**

**kyoya: ese masatorpe...**

**masamune: siempre me torturan a mi...**

**Tsubasa: ****se aceptan amenazas de muerte, ladrillos voladores y todo tipo de cosas, todo dirigidos a las autoras.**

**yo: ¡espero que les halla gustado! ¡y perdón por la demora! tratare de tener algo mas para el fin de semana.**

**tori: nos despedimos: ¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
